


A Parting View

by Merfilly



Series: Queen's Perspective [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the Queen's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parting View

They blame her.

They pity me.

I look to the eggs, and I have to hold some hope.

I know hope. I learned it from the ones who believe. They watch the stones that show the Star. They worry and they wonder, but they always hold hope.

Only the eggs keep me here. I am not whole, but I have not been whole in longer than they realize. I knew I needed to fly strong, but my poor rider was afraid, and so was I.

I flick my tongue over my daughter's shell. She will rise and know no fear.


End file.
